


The Heat of Hellfire

by TR33G1RL



Series: Falling In Every Sense AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Buggy is only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: The Prequel to Falling in Every Sense, from Shanks perspective.





	The Heat of Hellfire

Warm.

It’s warm.

No.

It’s hot.

It’s  _ really  _ hot.

It’s so godsdamn  _ hot _ and Shanks is on fire, he must be! Everything burns like he’s in the center of an exploding star! It  _ hurts-! _

Shanks wakes up panting and in a hot sweat, his body aching with the worst fever he’s ever suffered. What is happening? Everything hurts, it hurts so  _ bad! _ He writhes against his mattress, kicking his sheets off in the struggle.

Every nerve in his body is sending signals of pain to his brain until he can’t register more than half of a thought. His back arches as his mouth hangs open in an attempt to draw in cool air, but there is none to be found. Everything is hot, including the air. There’s no breeze in these closed walls, and Shanks can’t force himself to cool down, even through kicking off his blankets, peeling his clothes off down to his boxers, and sweating like he’s been working in the sun for hours.

His body both aches and tingles with energy, and he needs to do something to stop it. What he needs to do, he doesn't know. But there  _ has  _ to be something that he  _ can  _ do! Anything, he'll do anything at this point! Hell, even being put under with Crocus' surgical drugs would be better than this!

What is happening to him?  _ Why _ is this happening to him? Shanks is scared, so scared, what's going on, please help, what us this-

Suddenly he remembers a week earlier. He remembers waking up to Buggy in a frantic state, breathing fast and shallow, sweat beading up on his brow, his body hot with fever. He looked just like Shanks does now.

Now Shanks knows what's happening. He's presenting.

But that doesn't matter.

It hurts.

He wants it to stop.

Shanks wants it to stop, he needs it to stop, he needs-

Buggy.

Where’s Buggy? 

He needs Buggy! 

He needs him  _ now! _

"Bu-ggy," he croaks, throat raspy and scratchy from sleep and his breathless panting. At the very feeling of that name on his lips, a bolt of pleasure shoots through his body, making him gasp. For just a second, that pleasure cancels out all of the pain that Shanks is in, and it's  _ euphoric.  _ But there's no response.

Again, he calls for his friend. "B-Buggy," comes the rough cry of the blue-haired man's name, this time louder than before. Again, there's not a response, but the same wave of heated contentment crashes over Shanks again. 

"Buggy?" He asks, trying to find his mind in the sea of pain-pleasure. He reaches over his side of the of his bed, reaching towards Buggy's bed on the other side of their small cabin, hand moving frantically as he tries to catch Buggy's attention. "Buggy,  _ please-!" _

But there is still no response. Shanks can feel himself growing panicked as the pain begins to flood his system. As a wave of pain floods his systems, his hand clenches in a desperate attempt to force the agony away. However, when his fist closes, it grabs something. Something soft and fluffy. A blanket.

Shanks frantically pulls on the pillow, hoping that taking Buggy's pillow will awaken the sylph. However, upon pulling the pillow towards himself, Shanks finds that Buggy isn't in bed, and has most likely already gone to breakfast.

_ Fuck. _

Shanks whines, tears forming in his eyes at the sheer amount of pain he's in. He hugs the blue-haired man's pillow close to his chest, breathing fast and frantic, as he mentally begs for the other man. ' _ Buggy, Buggy, Buggy, please come back, Buggy, I need you-' _

_ 'What's that smell?' _

Despite the pain he's in, Shanks can't help but pause at the smell. It smells just like… cotton candy? Yes, just like cotton candy. Both Buggy and Shanks' favorite food. And that smell is making the same pleasure wash over Shanks in stronger waves. He brings the pillow up to his face and inhales deeply. It smells so  _ good! _

The arousal - not pleasure, but  _ arousal _ \- that washes over Shanks at the smell is overpowering, and Shanks can feel how his cock stirs at the aroma. It smells just like Buggy, but  _ stronger _ and it's so perfect that Shanks can't stop the deep inhales he pulls in.

Shanks' cock is hard in no time at all, straining against his underwear like a caged beast. Without so much as a second thought, Shanks pushes his underwear down, kicking them off with no regard as to where they will land. He shoves Buggy's pillow under his head and lays on his side so he can keep smelling Buggy's delicious scent even as his hand reaches for the lube under his bed. He absentmindedly plays with his tip, peeling the foreskin back as his other hand grabs the vial. 

Shanks doesn't waste time with warming the sticky fluid up, instead pouring it directly onto his cock. Shanks gasps softly as the coolness of the lube meets the heated surface of his skin. It feels so nice, but at the same time, Shanks wants something  _ hotter _ to push his cock into. But he ignores that thought for now as his hand slowly rubs the lube over the surface of his cock, slicing himself up so his strokes are smoother.

All the while, he imagines Buggy. He imagines Buggy's hand in place of his own, the rough palm and long, calloused fingers teasing Shanks as they rub over Shanks' tip and play with his foreskin. He imagines Buggy laying here next to him, a sly grin on his lips but a vibrant blush on his cheeks as he asks how it feels. He imagines feeling Buggy's cock rubbing against his thigh and Shanks rubs his leg against it and Buggy moans so prettily before sputtering out some halfhearted insult before asking for more.

_ 'Gods, Buggy is beautiful. Especially now that he's presented. He's so strong and beautiful and  _ **_mine-'_ **

Shanks doesn't know where that thought comes from, but as he lays there, Buggy's scent all around him as he strokes his throbbing member, he decides that he likes the sound of it.

_ 'Mine, mine, Buggy is mine, he's mine, mine, only mine.' _

Shanks' back arches and his mouth parts in a low growl before he's back to panting, grinning to himself. The more he repeats those words to himself, the more he wants to make them true. He decides, as his thumb rubs against the vein near the base of his cock, that Buggy  will be his. After all, he is Buggy's, which is another pleasing thought.

Shanks allows his hand to speed up as he pants and moans Buggy's name. "Buggy, fuck, need you, Buggy, want you here, please-" His words are low, his voice honey-soaked and lust filled. He lets his thumbnail slide against his slit and he almost yells.

Shanks finishes only a minute later, spilling his seed against his fingers, as he cries Buggy's name. Some of his cum drips onto his stomach as he pulls his hand away from his cock to see the evidence of his actions. Now more than ever, he wishes it was Buggy's hand that he was looking at.

Cotton candy clouds his senses and makes him crave Buggy more than he ever has before. He needs Buggy, and that is the only thought that clouds his mind. He needs Buggy, and he needs Buggy  _ now. _ As quickly as he can, Shanks locates a shirt and pants and pulls them on. 

As Shanks steps out into the hall, his mind fogs over and he only has two thoughts.

The first is that he needs to find the man he just masturbated to. The second is 'incubus.'

Incubus.

Shanks is an incubus.

He is a lust demon.

An incubus.

He is an incubus.

Who is?

He is.

Who is he?

An incubus.

But what is his name?

That doesn't matter. 

He'll find out later, after he finds the one that smells of spin sugar and asks them to be fed. He expects them to be willing, seeing as how he just came from their shared room. Their room only has one bed, right? Of course it does. Why would it have more than one?

After all, he and the one that smells so sweet are clearly each other's, and belong  _ only _ to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, if Shanks hadn't been an Incubus, he would've been a Siren


End file.
